


confusion

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	confusion

"Hey Coop, I've noticed Audrey Horne has a big ol' crush on you. You don't like her back, do ya?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry, being interested in a high schooler would be highly inappropriate for me. Also, I'm gay," said Cooper.

"Well, in that case-"


End file.
